Save me a dance?
by Slytherin-Pride-x
Summary: It's their last year, Albus is annoyed with Scorpius and Rose(his best friend and favorite cousin)falling out all the time. So they decide to become friends, But how long will it last? and what will happen when Rose and Scorpius's lives are in danger? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Come of it Al" i groaned as he followed me out of the great hall. Hadn't been at school for a day and the head boy and head girl had already fallen out, New Hogwarts record.  
"No" he folded his arms standing in front of my blocking my path, i rolled my eyes at his 'maturity'. "My best friend and my cousin are always falling out. I have had it, no more this year Rose. Its our last year, please _try_ to get along or one of you will end up dead by the end of this year" he was practically begging "Please Rose"  
"Albus, he turned my hair blue. _BLUE._" i shouted the last word rather aggressively it would seem as he took a step back. and a few peoples heads turned our way sniggering at what had happened only moments ago.  
"Yes and you managed to fix it because you are Rose weasly, top of your class 6 years running" Albus said with a hint of laughter behind he seriousness.  
"Yes but not before the whole of the school saw it" i spat shaking my head Albus finally looked defeated "Tell Malfoy rounds start at 7, i'm off to find Mack" i started walking towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey Rosie" Mackenzie grinned at me, i half smiled back. "Oh...whats that face for?" she frowned at me.  
"Malfoy" i spat his name like poison in my mouth "Only turned my hair blue, the filthy little-"  
"wow wow wow, calm it i'm sure you thought of a spell to undo it straight away" she bit her lip laughing slightly.  
"Yes i did" i replied grumpily.  
"anyway, hows the common room going to cope without you this year?" Mackenzie asked trying to get rid of some of the tension that lingered in the room.  
"Well...you will all probably get more sleep because i wont have the light on all night reading" she fist pumped the air quickly and i just laughed at her "I'm sure you will be able to come and see the heads room" she raised an eyebrow  
"You will probably have to talk to Scorpius about it, you know letting me in your common room"  
"No? he will probably have Albus and that Slytherin scum, Matthew, in there as we speak ransacking my room for...tampons" i put my head in my hand.  
"Although Matthew isn't the most unbearable of Malfoys friends, hes quite sweet" Mackenzie said to me matter-of-factly.  
"Bloody hell, this year is going to kill me" its times like this people would say, Yes she is defiantly her farther Daughter.

* * *

**Scorpius's point of view **

"Did you see her face-" i was crying with laughter now "-And her hair" Matthew was rolling around the floor.  
"You _will _have to get along this year Scor, you wont be setting a good example as head boy" Albus replied his face was straight  
"Come on al, this is the first time you haven't laughed at your cousins misfortune" Matthew said still laughing but slowly stopping  
"Yeah because id like to see the day my cousin and bestfriend could stay in the same room without either getting into a duel, verbally abusing or hexing each other" Albus said rather sternly.  
"But you have to admit...her face was a picture" Matthew said chuckling standing up.  
"You have to apologize to her Scor" Albus also said standing up "You have rounds with her tonight don't you" Matthew said raising a eyebrow  
"what time is it?" i shouted standing up quickly.  
"7:20" Albus replied smoothly "Oh yeah, Rose wanted me to tell you that runds start at 7...sorry Scor"  
"Im late" i groaned.  
"she will probably kill you pal, nice knowing you" Matthew said patting me on the back.  
"_Apologize Scor" _Albus shouted as i ran down the corridor, i shook my head"

* * *

**Rose's point of view**

"You're late" I growled at him "First day on the job, not a _great_ move Malfoy"  
"Hey Weasly, hows the hair" he winked at me, i opened my mouth and quickly shut it. "Oh, no come back? ran out already?"  
"No" i said in annoyance "Its for Al, he really wants us to get along" i shook my head half laughing.  
"Yeah i know" he said quite softly "But Weasly..." he ran a hand through his hair, probably a trait he had picked up from his partners in crime, i looked up at him curiously  
"Yeah, Malfoy?"  
"Blue hair really did suit you" he started to laugh at me  
"And im trying toactually get along with you" he smirked down at me "don't do that malfoy"  
"Dont do what?"he stared down at me innocenty, and for the first time, i noticed how _god damn attractive he was_. his hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and his beautiful blue eyes..  
Merlin, i cant be thinking that.  
"Weasly?" he smirked down at me again "Whats up? see something you like?" he rasied an eyebrow. I laughed "You know, you have a huge ego"  
"Actually, i did know that" he grinned

We walked around the school in scilence for a while, then "So, i think Al is right" Scorpius began  
"What?" i asked him, rather shocked  
"I think Al is right, we are living in the same dorm for a year, have to do rounds and i will probably be around your house for Christmas, like i am every year...So what do you say?"he slapped me on the back and i jumped forwards yelping slightly.  
"What exactly are you proposing?" I folded my arms looking up at him.  
"Well...that i...that we try to get along? you know for Al's sake? it could be the start of a wonderful friendship" he gave a crooked smile.  
"I dunno, we could try i suppose, no harm in that" i sighed "Yeah okay then" he beamed down at me.  
"So first, i think we should call each other by our first names? How about it Rosie?" i gave him a strange look "Too soon?" i nodded  
"Just Rose if you don't mind...so what do we do now? 20 questions?" he quirked an eyebrow  
"Why not...So Rose, what does your name mean?"  
"It means fame and kind hearted" i shrugged "What about your name?"  
"Well, Scorpius is the Latin word for Scorpion, but i'm named after the constellation" i half laughed "Its a family tradition" he sort of blushed "Its your turn.."  
"Okay, whats your favorite colour?"  
"Blue, whats yours?" he said quickly  
"Same" i smiled  
"Its our house colour"  
"Yeah..It means to be loyal"  
And as much as i wouldnt admit it, i was _loving_ our little chat.

**A/N Hellooo i hope you all liked this first chapter! feel free to leave reviews ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's point of view**

I walked down to the great hall to get some breakfast, the first day was always boring. We never really did anything and almost 100% of the time, something bad happened. In my first year i fell down the moving staircase and broke my arm. My second year i was hexed so all my teeth fell out. In my third year, i got a detention. Forth year was the best, my owl flew into a wall and died. Fith year, i lost my prefect badge. Sixth year my brother Hugo planted one of the banned www products in my breakfast and i was sick for the rest of the day. I decided to be optimistic, maybe this year would be different.  
"Hey" My cousin called me over to the Gryffindor table, surprisingly, i was the only person from the Potter/Weasly clan that hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor and always felt out of place sat there, even if they were my family.  
"Hey Al" i smiled at him and sat down next to him pushing a single curl that fell into my face away.  
"What do we have first?" he shoved some toast in to his mouth  
"Well, Ravenclaws have Potions with the Gryffindors... so we can walk to slughorns room in about 10 minuets" he nodded taking more toast and placing it on his plate.  
"Got potions first" a certain blonde haired boy jogged over to us from the Ravenclaw table.  
"I always forget you're in Ravenclaw Scor"he shoved yet another piece of toast in his mouth.  
"Merlin Al, don't eat like that. Its bloody disgusting" I couldn't really blame him though, the majority of our clan had a big appetite.  
"Rose is right-" Al opened his mouth to object "-You're never going to pull Mackenzie if you're eating like _that_" i started to laugh as Al went a very lovely shade of red. Scorpius flashed me a smile that could only be described as well, Charming.

"Ah Miss Weasly, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, do take your seats yes yes" Professor Slughorn was a family friend and had often been round to the burrow at Christmas to Pay the Golden trio a visit, so naturally Al and i were the class favorites. He was a bit distant after the great war, but he taught potions well enough. "yes we are brewing a new potion today, its all very exiting isn't it" i looked around the room at everybody's blank faces and vacant stares "so yes if you could all get into pairs because i haven't had time to put you in pairs ability wise yet" i knew i would be paired with Scorpius, i always was when a teacher said 'Ability wise' but i didn't really mind, i was willing to start the year with a open mind about everybody. I looked over to Mackenzie and she looked back at me smirking, she needed to borrow my brain every once in a while. "So on page 46 we have a potion for a enlarging potion...at least i think its 46...try 64, yes that seems right"  
"Should i go and get the ingredients Red?" Mackenzie asked me already walking away book in hand. "Yeah sure" i muttered quietly waving her off behind me, Mackenzie was rather clever, so we should have no trouble making this potion. I looked up from underneath me red hair to look at Scorpius and Albus, i felt sorry for Scorpius. My cousin was a nightmare to work with, He never made anything right and usually the potions blew up on him. He wasn't stupid, he just couldn't follow instructions very well.  
Mackenzie returned with her arms full of ingredients.  
"Hows it looking?" she asked placing them on the desk  
"Rather easy, chop these" i shoved some dittany weed in front of her, she did so and i began to heat some Dragon's blood and Onion juice in my cauldron. Within 30 minuets our potion was perfectly brewed.  
"Yes very well done Miss Weasly, inherited the Potion making from your Mother i suppose, not your farther oh no no no" he chuckled "he was often in detention for breaking equipment or trying to ruin your mothers potions, oh that boy" He laughed again "I almost killed him once" he went deadly serious and stared into a empty space  
"Um..proffesor?"  
"Mm, what? oh yes, id like you to research brewing polyjuice potion for next lesson and write an essay on it" he smiled "you may leave" i stuffed my books in my bag and began to walk out the room in a hurry.  
"Where you going now?" Mackenzie ran after me her long blonde hair bouncing behind her until she caught up with me.  
"The library, need to get some good books before the rest of the class do" i spoke quickly and walked quicker, Mackenzie was almost running to keep up with me.  
"Okay, okay...slow down"

* * *

I sat in the heads common room. It was a beautiful plave, decorated with blue and silver because we were both in Ravenclaw. Their was an amazing fire just in front of a rich blue sofa.I collapsed down on the sofa, 4 essays to write.I began with my favorite, Muggle History. The essay was on world war 2 and the prisoners in the camps in Germany. I always found it interesting learning how muggles dealt with things, without magic.

_Prisoners of war in World War II_

_ Prisoners of War in World War II If you have never been a Prisoner of War (POW), you are extremely lucky. The prisoners of war during the World War II, (1939-1945) were treated poorly with no respect or consideration and were given the living conditions worse than animals. It was an extremely bad situation that no human being could survive. They were mistreated, manhandled, beat and even shot defending their country..._

"How interesting" Scorpius said from behind me raising an eyebrow.  
"What? my essay?" He nodded.  
"I never really paid much attention in Muggle History...Tell me more about this world war ii" i began to laugh at him "Whats funny?" he asked curiously.  
"No, not ii-" I began to laugh harder "-they are Roman numerals for the number 2"  
"Oh" he muttered "Well tell me about this world war 2, was it like the great war?"  
"You could say that, magic wasn't used much though and it was a global war, lasted for 6 years and 1 day, obviously some whiches and wizards did fight and used the unforgivable curses on the enemies. Muggles only know half the story" I told him, just like my teacher had told me.  
"how did it start?"he asked, he seemed genuinally intrested in what i was telling him.  
"Well, Germany invaded Poland and we didn't like it, because Germany had broken the treaty. So Britain and France declared war on Germany. Then Germany started air raids on Britan" he looked at me confused "Whats an air raid?"  
"Well an air raid is when enemy plains came over the country and dropped explosives, usually on the capital city, so muggle London." He continued to ask me questions about world war two. He started to relax a lot more. His hair was all messy and his tie was lose.  
"I would have taken Muggle History if you taught it Rose, You have a way of explaining things and making it easy to understand..." he smiled cheerfully "I learned more in this hour than i did in the 5 years at school having a qualified teacher teach me this" he ran a hand through his hair. This was probably a trait he had picked up from Matthew or Albus. The three of them reminded me of a muggle TV program i had once watched, called the inbetweeners, but they didnt have the annoying nerdy one in the group because they were all fairly intelligent and these three were more attractive.  
"You took Muggle studdies didnt you?" i asked brightly suddenly thinking of something.  
"Why yes i did" He grinned at me  
"And you're staying at the burrow this Christmas?"  
"Yes i am, Al's mother invited me" he smiled sweetly  
"Well, we can go Christmas shopping in Muggle London" he raised his eyebrows at me "Is that _really_ a good idea?"  
"Don't worry, Ive been before plenty of times, its actually really fun! Al, Matthew and Mack will be coming along too"  
"Then yeah sure, im up for a bit of muggle shopping" he smiled enthusiastically.  
It was strange, i had known him my whole life and only now, in our final year, had i been willing to give him a chance. _Because everybody deserves a chance_.

**A/N Hey everybodyy, i hope you're enjoying the story. Might write my next chapter in Scorpius's point of view (or maybe just some of it) and it will have some Quidditch involved.  
****If you could leave reviews that would be great -Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**


End file.
